Darkness In The Frost
by Kiryu68
Summary: 'Oh Jack Frost, you poor winter boy Who would you be if you lost all your joy' Pitch Black is gaining strength once more and he's got a new target. It's up to the guardians to face him again but Pitch is determined that it is his turn to win. Please read and review im not the best at summaries :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :D so I really wanted to try a fiction for this, I really enjoyed the film the other day :P I have a couple of other fictions underway as well, if you want to check any of them out, so ill be updating whenever I can :) I don't own rise of the guardians or anything, just the characters i create :P I hope you enjoy this, pleasee review if you like it and would like me to continue :D thanks guys!

...

_'Oh Jack Frost, you poor winter boy_

_Who would you be if you lost all your joy?'_

Pitch

The first breath of chilly air. It evaporates into the breeze around me as I casually stroll into the little area of the woods where his lake lies. It's the first true breath of winter. A drop of water streaks down my cheek. It's from the last remaining leaves of the trees above me as the frost begins to settle. I move slowly towards the lake until I am at it's very edge. I reach out my toe and touch it lightly to the glassy surface. I'm rewarded with a faint cracking sound. The lake is slowly freezing but it's not yet safe to stand on. Not unless you're him. It will be though. He'll make sure of it. He always does what he can to make the children smile. And as long as he's there to watch over them, no child will ever meet with the same fate as he did. But he can't be everywhere at once. He can't protect every child every minute of the day, no matter how hard he tries. None of them can.

I allow myself a smile as I contemplate the knowledge that soon he won't be there for them at all. I have a new plan and I'm determined to see it through. To put them all in their place. To ensure that once again I am seen and believed by all and never forgotten again. Not even Man in Moon can stop me now because I've stolen some of his secrets. And this time I know who to deal with first.

Jack Frost.

I dismissed him the first time I saw him because he was no threat, he was no guardian. He didn't know his strength, his core. He was just a mischievous spirit that liked to have fun, small, harmless, pathetic. Or so I thought. I should have seen deeper than that, perhaps then I would have seen his defiance, his bravery, the strength he himself did not know of then. I was not prepared for this newcomer and my focus was solely on the four guardians that I have known for years, the guardians that have stood in my way for so long. I admit to my loss of victory against them but I do not accept defeat. Our battle is not yet over.

I make to leave this home of his but I pause before I do to pick up a few stones in my hand. I squeeze them for a moment, a cruel smile on my lips. With an easy flick of my wrist I send them scattering across the lake, shattering the ice and letting the lake shimmer through. It won't take long to freeze over again but I feel a small sense of satisfaction anyway.

Shortly I will have regained my strength and I will strike again. I know now who my first target will be. Jack Frost will not defeat me twice. I wasn't ready for him the first time but this time will different. He will break as easily as the ice on his lake did but no one will be able to fix him.

I will destroy Jack Frost and I will enjoy every moment of it. I've failed to take over twice. Not this time. This time it's my turn to win...

...

Jack

'Jack! So good to see you again! How are the teeth? Let me see, let me see!'

In the few seconds that I have before Tooth swoops down on me I cast a dark glance at Bunny who's snickering away as Tooth descends and grabs my chin so she can see my teeth. She does it every time she sees me. I've long since given up trying to defend myself and allow her to look as long as she doesn't take ages to examine them. I know she wants to. My teeth haven't changed one bit in over 300 years but she still insists on checking them. I can't help the flicker of a smile slipping onto my lips when she finally lets me go with a nod of satisfaction.

'Alright mate?' Bunny asks when he's finally stopped giggling.

'Better than you look thanks,' I say with a wink. In the few months since we defeated Pitch Black. Bunny and I have developed a good friendship complete with the friendly banter and teasing, able to make jokes without taking the other too seriously. I think he's finally forgiven me for the blizzard of '68 even though I still like to bring it up just to watch his annoyance.

'Here's Sandy,' Tooth reports suddenly glancing out of a nearby window. A moment later Sandy comes floating in dreamily with a smile on his face. It's so good to see him here with us after thinking that we had lost him to Pitch.

'Good, everyvone's here,' says North cheerfully. He kicks several of his helpers into scuttling round with drinks and cookies which most of us decline because we can see the bites that they've already taken while they thought no one was looking.

'So vat has everyvone been up to?'

Tooth immediately launches into a happy little speech about how her home is looking now since we all pitched in to help rebuild it. I never knew the guardians all met up every so often just to catch up with other. I thought they all left each other to their own tasks and met up only when there was an emergency. Now that I'm a guardian myself I'm finding out a lot more about the big four. It's still weird to think that people will now be saying the big five. It's still weird to think of myself as a guardian. I have a sneaking suspicion however that these gatherings may be a recent thing. We never stay long anyway. North doesn't like his home to be any more crowded than it already is, the helpers and the yetis are enough. For a month or so he was stuck with Tooth and all her little helpers. He worked the hardest out of us all to rebuild her home.

'So anyone else got any news?' Bunny breaks in when Tooth pauses to take a breath. We've heard too much about how much she loves her place now and how glad she is to have all the teeth back that they've collected so far.

'Jack, how are you finding being a guardian?' North asks me cheerfully, breaking me from my thoughts.

'Oh, it's cool. I don't really think about it anymore,' I shrug.

It's true. Since beating Pitch we've all gone back to our normal jobs. I create winter and give kids snow days and inspire fun and joy wherever I can. The only times I truly feel like I'm a guardian are during these little gatherings.

'How do you feel now that children can see you?' North persists.

It's a tough one. To be fair there still aren't that many kids that can see me although word is spreading thanks to little Jamie and his friends back home. It's an amazing feeling knowing they can see me though and even more amazing that they are now aware of me when we have a snowball fight.

'I like that some can see me. I've spent years not being seen but wanting to be. Now I have a few friends and I'm grateful for that but I can't imagine what it would be like to have millions of kids be able to see me. The idea kind of scares me now. Now that I'm a guardian and they're relying on me. without even realising it.'

North chuckles.

'Don't be afraid Jack. They rely on us all and ve vill not let them down. If they all knew how you stood up to Pitch, you vould be hero to them all, no matter vat.'

The others are nodding their agreement.

It makes me feel better inside. I've never really had responsibility before. Suddenly becoming a guardian is a pretty big leap. But I'm ready. I think.

The rest of the gathering passes uneventfully, Tooth soon manages to begin boring us all again and after politely refusing another round of cookies we all stand to leave.

'See you soon mate, try not to get into too much trouble,' Bunny grins.

'Where is the fun in not getting into trouble?' I ask cheerfully. Bunny gives me a salute before summoning up a tunnel and disappearing through it. North waves Tooth, Sandy and I off as we take off into the skies and a little further on we all part ways.

The journey back to my lake doesn't take too long and before I know it I'm walking the familiar route I've walked so many times back to my home. But when I reach it, I freeze. The lake is not how I left it. The ice is broken and although it's slowly healing over it's a sign that something is wrong. I left my lake with a thin surface of ice across it. It's nearly always like that. I tend to leave it alone in the summer here while I create winter elsewhere but during my winter time here it's always frozen in some way.

I step out onto the surface, speeding up the freezing process as I walk across it. I walk all around the edge until I pause to pick up some stones that don't look right. They seem to have been scorched, there's black marking all over them and as I hold them in my hand I sense the evil that has affected them. Suddenly I drop them and stumble away, not wanting to believe the sudden feeling of fear within me.

Please don't let him be back, I murmur to the sky, please.

A faint breeze suddenly picks up around me, one I didn't create. It's a little warmer than mine and it feels heavy and wrong. It's the same kind of evil I sensed in the stones, the same kind of evil I've sensed and felt before.

'No..' I whisper, because I don't know what else to say.

Suddenly I think I hear a voice on the breeze, so faint, so quiet I barely hear what it says.

_'Oh Jack Frost, you poor winter boy_

_Who would you be if you lost all your joy?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thank you soooo much to you all for reading and the reviews that I've gotten :D I really appreciate them, they're a great inspiration to keep writing this so pleaseee keep reviewing! I wanted to post another chapter before but I didn't get chance but here it is now so hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) thanks guys!

...

_'A fight well fought and you think you've won,_

_Oh little Jack I'm going to enjoy spoiling your fun.'_

Jack

Pitch Black. Back? I can barely stand the idea. It's only been a few months since we last fought him, I know the other guardians are still shaken by it even though we won and to be honest so am I. The last thing I expected myself to be doing when I had that snowball fight with Jamie and his friends only a few months ago was to end up becoming a guardian and fighting one of the most evil spirits to roam this world. I'd been so hopeful that maybe the fears that chased Pitch away would have maybe eaten him or something but clearly that did not happen.

Angrily I kick one of the contaminated stones into the water, de-freezing a small section of ice so that it falls straight through. I then chuck the rest of them into the water and re-freeze it. I step out onto the ice and walk slowly to the middle, my faithful ice staff now in my hand. I'm barely ever without it, it's practically a part of me now, Pitch proved that to me when he broke it. I was weak then without it, it was like half of me had been destroyed and I couldn't function properly. I feared that I would end up spending eternity in the chasm he threw down. But he didn't realise just how bonded the staff was to me. I didn't realise until I held the broken pieces in my hand and felt it answer to the power within me. The man in the moon definitely knew what he was doing when he ensured I kept the staff.

Twirling it now in my fingers absent-mindedly, I ponder what to do next. Suddenly I see a flicker out of the corner of my eye. I whip around to face it but it's gone. Unless it wasn't there at all. I know I'm on edge right now, there's a chance I'm starting to see things. I run my hand through my silver white hair in frustration and turn to walk away when I see it again, now on the other side of the lake. I turn to face it and see only a few wisps of what looks like black smoke.

'Pitch!' I yell angrily, 'if that's you then stop playing games and just face me!'

There's no answer, but I see a few more tendrils of smoke drifting lazily through the trees before fading away.

'Afraid to face me again?' I challenge. It's bold but I can't help it. I refuse to be scared of Pitch. We've stopped him once, we can do it again. Challenging him alone is a bit reckless but somehow I know that if he is here somewhere, watching me, he won't come out. Yet.

I look around me once more before bracing myself and taking off into the sky, heading straight for North's home.

Practically all the little helpers that are in the room with North, when I arrive, jump about five feet in the air and scatter as I come skidding to a halt in front of North who looks stunned. Several of his helpers that are trying to get back to normal manage to slip on the trail of ice that I've left.

'I think Pitch is back,' I say breathlessly before he has a chance to say anything.

'Vat? That can't be possible,' North replies, shaking his head.

'I think he was at my lake before. I think he's got his fears back in control,' I explain.

I've been thinking this through the entire journey here. It's the only explanation I can come up with for the sense of evil, the black smoke. They reminded me of those nightmare creatures that obeyed Pitch.

'Jack, are you sure? This is very hard to believe. It has not been long since ve chased him away,' says North.

'I can't promise it's him but even if it's not, something dangerous is out there and we need to stop it,' I say firmly.

North is silent for a moment and then he nods.

'I vill call the others.'

Soon we're all gathered once again, this time in the room with the globe where the millions of bright lights that indicate our believers wink down on us.

'Right, what's going on?' Bunny asks the moment North calls for quiet.

'Ve have problem,' North replies simply and turns to me, giving me a nod to continue.

'There's something dangerous stirring out there,' I say, pointing at the globe, 'I think it's going to be a serious threat if we don't track it down now and stop it.'

'Something dangerous?' Tooth squeaks fearfully, 'like what?'

'Who cares, we're gonna take care of it before it has a chance to become something,' Bunny growls.

'Actually,' I say hesitantly, 'I think I know what it is...or rather what it is.'

Sandy raises a question mark above his head, a symbol that pretty much sums up every face except North's.

'I think it's Pitch.'

There's a collective gasp from the group.

'Pitch? Pitch Black? Impossible,' Bunny states firmly, 'we beat Pitch.'

'Obviously not enough,' I say lightly, tapping my staff against my hand. Bunny smirks.

'Seriously we defeated him. We watched him get chased away.'

'Exactly,' I say, 'we saw him get chased away but who knows what happened after that? Let's face it, Pitch isn't exactly dumb, he's smart. I wouldn't put it past him to have figured out a way to survive. As much as I hate to admit it.'

'I believe our newest guardian has a point,' says North, 'Ve should not ignore the fact that it could be Pitch returning once again. He has done it before. Ve must prepare ourselves to face him again if it comes to it. But ve vill also consider the fact that this could be something entirely new. Either vay ve must investigate and act accordingly.'

There's nods and murmurs of agreement from around the room.

'Well then mates, I guess we need to come up with a plan,' says Bunny cheerfully.

...

Pitch

I leave the lake shortly after Jack does, a smirk on my lips after the delightful little show I just witnessed. The boy has an impressive amount of bravery and a wonderful sense of recklessness and defiance. One victory and he believes he's unbeatable? Oh Jack Frost I can't wait to prove you wrong.

I walk along the quiet streets of his home town as darkness begins to fall. A few people are still out but they don't see me. It angers me but I remind myself that they will soon enough. As I walk a shape slowly materializes by my side into a smoky mist and floats along beside me.

'Ah Shadow, you did well tonight,' I praise it.

'Not well enough,' it replies in a voice that's barely more than a strained whisper.

'Now why would you say that?' I ask in amusement. Shadow doesn't reply but I know why. Shadow is just like me and wants to watch Jack suffer. But unlike me it does not have much patience. I did not think to give it that.

Shadowmare is my creation. When I finally regained control of my fears, I took those creatures that followed me and reduced them to nothing more but smoke, smoke that still contained a trace of the power that was in those nightmares. So I mixed it with some of my own evil and darkness, filled it with my hate and desires for revenge and dominance. I gave it life, the ability to communicate when needed, to listen and respond and to be loyal to me and only me. Shadow can form any shape it likes and should it need to, it can assume a solid form for a short period. During that time it can be deadly.

'Patience Shadow,' I lecture it, sensing it's desire to kill Jack Frost for me. It would do it to quick and I would not be able to enjoy it the way I want to, 'in time he will pay for what he did.'

'Why must it take time?' Shadow hisses, 'why can he not pay now? Destroy him, you have the strength for that.'

I shake my head firmly.

'But I would not be ready for the rest of the Guardians who would surely come after me for the deed. They would be there to protect him anyway and I am not quite strong enough for that yet.'

'Then let me!' Shadow pleads.

'No. I will take my time and do it right. Besides,' I say, a wicked smile crossing my face, 'when I say I wish to destroy Jack Frost, that doesn't mean I have to kill him . Not yet anyway. I want to have some fun first...'


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys, thank you againn to everyone reading, hope you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter so hope you enjoy and pleasee keep reviewing, it means a lot :D also I have a question, just coz I'm curious :P i think Bunny and Jack are my favourite characters from the film, let me know who yours are? I'm curious to see who's the most popular :P thanks guys, enjoy! :D

...

_My strength is back, I'm ready to fight,_

_It's time to spread my darkness through every dot of light_

Jack

'Come on Bunny keep up!' I call with a grin.

'I'll drop you down a hole in a minute if you don't stop freezing this ground over!' Bunny shouts from behind me.

I can't help laughing as I pick my staff off the ground to stop it trailing frosty ice. Bunny catches up to me, quite clearly annoyed at my amusement. He's never really been one for ice skating.

'You realize we're dealing with something pretty serious again, right?' He asks me crossly.

'Well yes, I'm the one that warned you all,' I point out.

'How can you still be messing around then? We've got a job to do and you're playing games.'

'Because if I take it too seriously,' I reply, 'I might start to panic more. I'm not afraid of Pitch but I am worried about what he might be about to try. I'd rather have a smile on my face and a clear head if we have to face him again.'

'If it's even Pitch that's behind all this,' Bunny mutters.

I merely nod slightly and continue to lead the way. Bunny has a great sense of humour in normal situations but when it comes to protecting our believers, he takes his job incredibly seriously. I do too but hell I'm Jack Frost, I bring fun and laughter wherever I can so naturally it's rubbed off on me too. It's in my nature and right now I want to try and keep Bunny light-hearted to. I think it will help against Pitch's darkness. I don't know why but I feel sure that it is Pitch we're up against.

Since our meeting at North's place, we've split up. North and Sandy have gone to follow the path we saw Pitch take when he ran from the fears. Tooth has stayed at North's home in case Pitch should turn up there. Some of her baby tooth fairies are ridiculously fast when they want to be and should anything happen they'll be here to warn us within minutes. Bunny and I are searching for Pitch's lair to see if he's gone back there and left anything that might give us a clue as to what he's up against. I vaguely remember the way although I do have to guess several times until finally we reach the entrance.

It's sealed and no matter what we do we can't open the entrance. Quick as a flash Bunny tunnels under with me right behind and moments later we're stood in Pitch's lair. Except I'm not sure that it is anymore.

The place looks deserted, it's dark and full of rubble and stone. I remember Pitch had a few things down here, most notably his own replica of the globe covered in the lights representing our believers. Now, not even that is here anymore and somehow I can't see Pitch wanting to leave that behind. If he's taken it, that means this place has been abandoned. Which hardly surprises me.

'Not going to find anything here, are we mate?' says Bunny, clearly thinking the same as me.

'Nope,' I reply, frosting a rock over with a tap of my staff, 'bet Pitch has been long gone from here.'

'Well wherever he is I'm sure we'll find him,' says Bunny determinedly.

'I just don't want him to take us by surprise,' I say, 'I want to be ready this time y'know?'

Bunny chuckles.

'We were sort of ready last time mate. We knew he was around and wanted to be believed in but he still got to us. Still managed to catch us off guard.'

'Exactly,' I say, 'we knew he was up to something, we tried to prepare, he still caught us off guard. I don't want that to happen again.'

'If it happens, it happens,' Bunny shrugs, 'either way we'll fight when he strikes and we'll beat him again, maybe properly this time. For the time being, just you focus on that causing mischief thing you do. You're a valuable asset, don't want you freaking out against him.'

I conjure up a snowball in my palm and throw it fast, before he has time to respond. It hits him squarely in the face and causes him to lose his balance.

'Well if you've given me permission,' I grin by way of explanation when he straightens himself and turns to look at me incredulously.

Before too long, we've taken one of his tunnels to join the North and Sandy who haven't been able to get very far because Pitch's tracks don't go on for very long. My guess is he must've taken to the sky while trying to get away. A theory Sandy also seems to have figured because he's the first one to suggest it, I just don't notice his sand pictures until I hear North and Bunny agreeing.

'So, vhere do we go from here?' North questions.

I leave them to their debating and wander a little farther until I can't hear them anymore. I turn to go back but then I hear a familiar sound. The sound of water. I follow it until I come to a little lake, smaller than mine but not by much that's frost and ice free and sparkling in the moonlight. I go over and hover my staff tip lightly above the water which seems to shiver beneath at my presence. Somehow I can't seem to touch it.

'Hey! What are you doing?' a voice calls out causing me to jump. I turn to find myself facing a pretty girl with bright blue eyes and long dark coloured hair that seems to float around her face and figure. She's wearing a simple white dress that's cut jagged and flows several layers, complementing her slender frame.

'Jack Frost,' she grins suddenly, 'I was wondering if you'd ever find this lake.'

'Can't say I'm too fussed about missing one little lake,' I reply coolly, 'I'm sure my frost must reach it when I drop the temperature anyway. Who are you?'

She flashes me a knowing smile.

'Kailani. I'm a water spirit funnily enough. Nice to meet you Frost.'

'I'm sensing a little resentment Kailani,' I observe, leaning on my staff with a smile.

'Not resentment, just friendly competition,' she replies, 'when winter comes, you freeze the waters which makes life rather boring around here for awhile.'

'Have you ever travelled somewhere warmer during the winter season here?' I suggest.

'Not really. Maybe it's something I should consider although I rather like it around here. It's alright though, despite what you think, this lake never freezes. So I tend to stay here,' she smirks at me.

'It doesn't freeze? How?' I ask, puzzled. I know I spread winter much farther than this lake at this time of the year, it should be frosted over right now.

'Can't say,' she says with a wink, 'go ahead though, try your staff.'

I do, even though I know she's telling the truth. I dip the staff in right to the bottom of the lake but it does nothing. Neither does the extra burst of power that I pass through the staff. Kailani giggles.

'Told you.'

'Alright I believe you,' I reply, annoyed. She giggles again. Just then the sounds of North and Bunny calling me reaches our ears.

'Well I'm out of here,' I say, retrieving my staff and turning on my heel.

'Wait,' she calls before I can take a step, 'you must be careful Jack Frost. Pitch Black has stolen powers that are not his. If he uses them the way I think he will, you must remember who you are.'

'What? Woah woah slow down there water girl. So I was right? Pitch is behind this?'

She nods. I feel a small sense of satisfaction. At least now we know for sure that it is Pitch. Unless this girl is lying.

'Ok, what powers? And what do you mean 'remember who I am?'

'There's only so much I can tell you Jack without giving his secrets away,' she says.

'Whose secrets? Pitch's?' I demand.

'No not Pitch's. But Pitch has taken what is not his.'

'You need to tell me. It's the only way to stop Pitch,' I plead.

She looks uncertain and then once again the sounds of my name come through the woods. They're not far away.

'You should go winter spirit,' she says, a smile returning to her face, 'don't worry, help will come when it can. Just remember who you are.'

I turn as I hear two people behind me, North and Bunny looking rather relieved.

'Jack! Vat are you doing?' North asks me.

'I was just-' I turn but Kailani has gone.

'Looking around,' I finish because I'm not sure they'd believe me if I told them. I leave the lake with them and a mind full of confusion.

...

Pitch

I chuckle lightly when Shadow returns to me and reports that Jack and his fellow easter guardian have been looking around my old home. It was the first thing I did after I regained control of my fears, cleared everything from that old place and relocated to a small cave near where I almost had Jack Frost beaten for good. Where I thought I'd finally gotten rid of the small pest that was no threat and gone after the others. How wrong I was. Well not this time.

I'm finally ready. The strength I had is not fully back yet but it will be and what I have for now should be enough to get me through the first stage of my plan.

Shadow follows me eagerly as I prepare, it's raring to go, I can sense it. It wraps itself happily around my globe and covers all the lights with its mist as I go to a small concealed hole in the wall of the cave and pull out a small ornate box made from a dark polished wood and carved with various pictures of the elements.

I slip the lid off carefully as Shadow drifts lazily over to join me, and remove a small bottle from within, filled with a bright shimmering light.

'Something no spirit could ever imagine holding for even a moment, let alone owning,' I smile, 'and yet here it is in my possession. Proof that I am meant for greatness.'

Shadow's soft misty edges grow hard for a moment and I turn my smile to it.

'With you by my side of course, how could you think otherwise. After all I have you to thank for this.'

I pocket the bottle and replace the box back inside the hole, careful to conceal it once again.

'Now, it is time to find our guardians and Jack Frost,' I smirk at Shadow, 'they will not know where to meet me, let's give them some help. You know what to do.'

With a ripple, Shadow is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys! So I apologise HUGELYY for the ridiculously long time it's taken me to update, I have no excuse really except that christmas and new year were busyyyy but I hope everyones had a good christmas and new year etc xD soooo hopefully I can start updating this more regularly again :P I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but technically I've split a chapter into two parts if that makes sense :) so this is part one and hopefullyyyy the second half will be up reallyy soon and then most chapters should be longer again :D so I hope you enjoy and pleasee keep reviewing it's a great motivation to keep going and thank you to everyonee who's reading and for all your support :D well onwards with the storyy XD

...

_Follow me little spirit, I'll show you the way,_

_follow me little spirit it's time for you to pay._

Jack

Silence reigns between me and the other four. We're exhausted and we've barely been anywhere, it's just hard trying to find someone who doesn't seem to want to be found. We've combed the entire area around where Pitch's old lair was and we've tried going further past where Pitch's tracks end but it's pointless, there's no evidence of Pitch still being around. North still thinks it makes sense for him to have returned to somewhere near here because he knows that it's somewhere that will always have meaning for me and since it's looking quite likely that he's coming after me I can see his point. I however am now considering the possibility that Pitch has set up camp somewhere far away, it doesn't exactly take us spirits long to get around. Pitch isn't stupid. He wouldn't have caught us off guard otherwise. It doesn't make sense to me for him to have come back here, surely he would know that that would make him too easy to find. Sandy agrees with me while Bunny isn't really sure which side to take. Either way it looks like we'll be splitting up again.

'Bunny who do you want to go with?' I ask when we finally prepare to start searching again.

'Well, best to travel in pairs rather than have three go one way and one another,' Bunny shrugs, 'guess I'll go with North this time.'

'Sounds like a plan,' I say, 'I guess we'll meet-'

'Look!' North shouts, pointing to the sky. Hovering above us in a more than sinister way is a black cloud that clearly means trouble. Somehow I know that it's not just a black cloud but some kind of creature with a mind of its own made, by the looks of it, out of smoke. As we watch, it lazily forms one long strand that starts to drift higher and begins winding its way in one direction, almost as if it's showing us something.

'Er what do we make of this mates?' Bunny asks uncertainly.

The smoke appears to be speeding up in its travel but the strand is getting longer, one end of it still remaining near us.

It hits me like a stone, a certainty that it wants us to follow it and while I have no idea how I know this, I just know. And I know exactly who's sent it.

'Pitch sent it,' I tell the others, 'it wants us to follow it. He wants us to find him.'

'What? That can't be right,' Bunny protests and it looks like North is about to agree but the smoke has suddenly formed back into one cloud high, high above us and is flying away fast. It knows I'll follow now that I understand the message. Without waiting to hear what North has to say, I take off after the cloud.

Before too long the greenery of the countryside has given way to the grey rockery of the mountains and soon I find myself flying through heavy winds and snow. Suddenly I realise where the cloud is taking me. To the place where Pitch and I faced off alone. To the place where he overpowered me and dropped me down a shaft, thinking that I would be trapped there while he took the other guardians down. I don't intend to let that happen again but I don't want to go into this fight over-confidently because that could easily lead to a victory for him.

The icy peaks of the familiar mountain soon come into view and I follow the cloud until it stops suddenly in mid air and I stop nearby, keeping my distance but keeping it in view. I glance down through the mist and snow that's surrounding us but I can barely see the ground. I consider landing on the mountain but the cloud seems to be blocking my way and I don't much fancy going near it until I can figure what exactly it is.

A sound suddenly erupts behind me and I turn to see North's sleigh flying upwards to meet me. North and Bunny are at the front with Sandy hovering behind. Somewhere along the way they appear to have picked up Tooth as well because she's there next to Sandy looking at me anxiously. They all are.

'Jack! Are you okay? Vat is going on?' North shouts to me. I don't get chance to reply because at that moment a familiar voice comes floating through the air, it's silky, sarcastic tones filling the space around us.

'Finally, you're here Jack Frost. And you've brought you're friends. Hardly a surprise.'

He comes drifting into view as if from nowhere, that familiar cruel smirk tracing his lips, his smoky skin tone darkening the whiteness of the snow around him, the tendrils of nightmares drifting from his robes clashing with the light of the day.

'I guess you don't have the courage to face up to me alone,' Pitch says.

'Why fight alone when you have friends to help you,' I reply simply. I see the flicker of anger in his eyes at my reminder that while he is still alone I no longer am. It's probably the biggest insult I can throw at him. But despite that flicker, the smirk remains on his face.

'Touché,' he says, amusement lacing his tone, 'such a shame that you call them you're friends. You have so much more potential Jack. You and I would be dynamic. Together we could rule this world!'

'You offered me that last time Pitch. My answers still the same,' I say angrily. I can handle anything he may throw at me but I can't stand him insulting the others. It's thanks to them that I now feel I truly have a place in this world. I will always be grateful to North for helping me to find my gift, to realise what exactly it is that I can bring to the kids of the world.

Pitch is losing his cool now. It's obvious that I'm infuriating him and I feel a slight satisfaction at that.

'We were kindred spirits Jack!' he shouts suddenly, his sudden outburst startling me 'we both knew what loneliness was like. You should have joined me when I offered, we were alike!'

'We were nothing alike,' I yell back, furious that he would ever think that, 'yes we both knew what it was like to be lonely but the difference is how we handled it. You let it darken you, destroy you. I bet you're nothing like how you once were. I remembered who I was. I still tried to make people smile, I tried to get them to see me so I could increase their sense of fun. I still know who I am!'

For a moment I think he's going to attack me. But he does something far more terrifying. He smiles. Not the smirk from before and certainly not a friendly or apologetic smile. It's the smile of a spirit who knows only hate at his core, who has a thirst for revenge, a desperation to cause pain and inflict fear wherever he can. It's a smile that tells me he has something up his sleeve that we are not prepared for and I can't deny it, at this moment I'm scared. Not that I'll let him see and I won't let it stop me from fighting him but it's there.

'Jack!' North yells from the sleigh, 'come back here! Ve must fight him together!'

I completely agree and I turn back towards the sleigh but I'm stopped before I can even move. The cloud that led us here is now floating between me and my friends and as I watch it lengthens and begins spiralling around me, cutting through the air, trapping me in a circle with only Pitch for company. Both Tooth and Sandy fly out of the sleigh and try to reach me but they can't get through.

'I do apologise, I don't believe I introduced you,' Pitch says, his wicked eyes glinting, 'Jack Frost, meet Shadow, my little _friend.'_

I turn back to face him alone, knowing I don't even have a choice anymore. For a moment I consider dropping down and going under the circle but somehow I know I'll be stopped by either Pitch or this Shadow thing.

'I am glad you're all here to see this,' Pitch shouts cheerfully to the guardians behind me as he reaches into his robes. I brace myself, holding my staff ready before me.

'Oh Jack,' Pitch chuckles, 'you won't be needing that.' He raises his hand and slowly uncurls his fingers to reveal something bright in the palm of his hand. I can't see what it is, it's almost blinding, so much so that I find myself turning my head away slightly. It's all the time Pitch needs to throw it at me and suddenly I'm paralyzed, a numb feeling spreading throughout my body, like unfriendly freezing cold ice flooding my veins. I can't think straight, all I can hear is the dull sound of Pitch's laughter. I only have one more thought before the world blacks out.

That it's like being back under the waters of my lake once again...


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys, so I wanted to upload this shortly after the last chapter I posted buttt I've not been able to get on the internet much the last few days but now finally I can get this posted :D its even shorter than the last chapter but thats because it's rounding the last one off, I should now be posting longerr chapters after this :P I hope you guys enjoy, thank youu for the support so far and pleasee keep reviewing it means a lot :D enjoyy XD

...

Pitch

Silence surrounds the air around us as the other four guardians and I all stare at Jack. He's passed out but nothing else has happened yet. For a moment I wonder if I have failed. But my spirits lift when finally, after hanging in the air like a stone for several seconds, Jack suddenly drops and begins to plummet to the ground below us.

There's a scream from the Tooth fairy who immediately launches herself off the sleigh and goes streaking after him. Much like I hoped she would. Her or the sandman, anyone would have been fine as long as they stop him from hitting the ground to hard and ruining my fun to soon.

Shadow has broken his circle now and has come to my side and I smile at the remaining guardians who look desperate to follow Tooth but are clearly staying to keep an eye on me.

'Vat have you done?' North demands, pointing a finger angrily at me.

'Done?' I ask innocently as I float lazily in the air, 'whatever do you mean?'

'Don't play games Pitch,' Bunny growls, 'you know what he means.'

'He's basically asking if I've killed Jack, isn't he?' I state, 'well I'm not going to answer until he asks me properly.'

They both look furious which only adds to my enjoyment. Of course I'm going to make the most of this. It would be stupid not to in my opinion. Besides we need to kill some time before the fairy returns.

'Have you?' North asks after a moment.

'Have I what?' I prompt, encouraging him with a wave of my hand.

'Killed him,' North says through gritted teeth.

'Ah! What a question, I'm glad you asked! Took you awhile,' I say brightly, 'as a matter of fact, no. I haven't killed him.'

'So what have you done?' Bunny asks slightly nervously.

'I've made changes to his 'lifestyle' shall we say?' I smile.

No one responds, they're clearly questioning my statement, dreading what my words mean. It's clear in their eyes. I wait patiently, enjoying every moment of torture that passes for them as they wait to hear Jack's fate.

'Vhy did you do it Pitch?' North asks after a few minutes. His tone is like that of an older man disappointed in a youth and it annoys me.

'Why not?' I retort impatiently, 'since our last little fight, Jack Frost is now my main target. But don't feel too badly guardians, you all have a part in this too. Plus this way I can get what I want.'

'And vhat do you want?'

'Well you're co-operation with my plans to re-insert myself into your delightful childrens' lives again, amongst other things,' I say.

'It'll never happen mate,' Bunny growls.

'That's what you think, rabbit,' I say pleasantly, 'just wait until you've seen the card I've played.

Before either of them can question me the fairy returns, looking nervous and bothered.

'Jack! Vhere is Jack!?' North questions immediately.

'I stopped him before he hit the ground but he's still unconscious down there. And he's...different.'

'Different? What do you mean by that?' Bunny asks.

'Well he's...um...it's, well, I er...come and see for yourself,' she stutters.

'Yes let's all go and I have a look,' I say clapping my hands together. They all turn to glare at me before disappearing down towards the ground.

'Now the fun really begins,' I tell Shadow, 'well done by the way for getting them all here, it's turned into quite the party.'

Shadow ripples with delight at the praise and winds itself around me once before hovering a little below me as if to remind me that I need to get down there myself before I miss it. Side by side, we glide to the earth, coming to a stop near where the others are. They're gathered around the boy, chattering nervously and I wander over to them, a smile on my face.

'Vhat have you done!?' North asks me once again, this time the demand in his voice mixed with worry. He turns to meet my gaze but I barely grace him with my attention before turning to look at Jack for myself. By the looks of it my plan has worked perfectly.

Soft chocolate coloured hair, hazel eyes just visible as North gently lifts an eyelid for a moment to check for a reaction, warm coloured skin that's no longer cold to the touch...

'What's wrong with him?' the fairy titters nervously.

'Isn't it obvious,' I say, amused, 'just look at him.'

'He's not...?' Bunny murmurs to North. North shakes his head but not in answer to Bunny. It's in despair.

'I fear so.'

'That's right guardians,' I say gleefully, no longer able to keep my greatest triumph quiet, 'your fears are confirmed!'

They're all looking at me now.

'Jack Frost...is mortal...'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so once again MAJOR apologies for yet another delay, ive barely had time to write, things have been busyy but I'm back and I haven't given up on this fiction so i hope youre still enjoying it :) please review it means a lot and its great motivation and inspiration to keep going xD i will try to start updating more regularly! thank youu xP

...

_Your life in their hands, the game is underway,_

_How will they play it Frost, will you last a day?_

Pitch

'Mortal?' the fairy repeats, stunned. The others apparently can't even speak yet.

'That's right. Mortal, human, your average teenager, call it what you want, bottom line is he's no longer a spirit like you.'

'Why Pitch? I mean, what can you possibly hope to achieve from this?' Bunny asks furiously.

'Well it's quite simple rabbit, now that Jack is human he is no longer immortal. Know what that means? It means that killing him just got a whole lot easier.'

'Do you really think ve are just going to stand by and let you kill him?' North questions incredulously.

'That's just it,' I say with a cruel smile, 'I know you're not about to let anything happen to Jack. That's why I'm about to step up and play a bigger role in your kids lives and you are going to accept it and not interfere. Well not too much anyway.'

'Are you crazy?!' Bunny splutters.

'Think of it as a game guardians. We'll be against each other, not that that's exactly new, but I will spread my nightmares like I did before and you can counteract it with your happy dreams and seasonal cheers and so on. But you aren't allowed to get rid of me completely, like last time.'

They stare at me as if I've completely lost it, more so than they would normally think I have. It's very amusing. As is the fact that I've only given them half the reason as to why I turned Jack. There's no reason to tell them the rest, they'll find out on their own soon enough.

'Do we have a deal?' I tease.

I think they're all about to answer in their own way but they're stopped by a moan from behind them and immediately they whip round to find Jack stirring and slowly coming to, confusion clear in those now hazel eyes.

It's make or break for me now, I've managed to turn him mortal but my plans all rely on one more thing.

'Jack! Jack!' North says urgently.

Jack sits up slowly and looks in North's direction. But it's like he's looking straight through him, not really seeing him. My spirits lift.

'Jack?' Tooth tries tentatively. No response. He doesn't even look at her, doesn't seem to register that they are all trying to get his attention. I grin gleefully. By the looks of it, I've done it. The first stage of my plan is complete.

The sandman cottons on first but it takes him a few moments to get anyone's attention. The rabbit notices first.

'Guys look!'

They turn to watch Sandman's picture show as he explains what I already know.

'Sandy says...Jack does not see us,' North translates though he sounds puzzled.

'Of course he doesn't,' I interject cheerfully, 'think about it. Not only has Jack lost his immortality, he's clearly lost his memories too. He can't see you because he doesn't remember you. And if he doesn't remember you...how does he know to believe in you...?'

...

Jack

Jack

My surroundings are blurry at first as I open my eyes but slowly the leafy green colours and woody browns of the outskirts of some woods come into focus. I blink several times and scan my surroundings slowly. I've got the strangest feeling I'm being watched but I try to dismiss this thought and focus on where I am.

I sit up hazily and note how sore my body feels. Every muscle hurts as though I've strained them all at once doing something incredibly stupid.

But I can't remember. I can't remember what I've done. I don't know where I am. I don't even know who I am. I remember basic knowledge. But all sense of identity has gone. For a minute I feel pure panic and fear begin to build but I forcefully shake it off. I can't let that happen, it won't get me anywhere. I consider getting up but I don't really know what to do or where to go. I pull the sleeves of the thin blue hoodie I'm wearing over my hands for extra warmth and try to decide what to do.

Then I see her. A girl, watching me from behind a tree. She flushes red when she realises she's been spotted but she doesn't run or try to hide. Instead she comes out into the open.

' Who are you?' I call to her, 'why are you hiding?'

'I'm not supposed to talk to you,' she replies tentatively, ' I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.'

'Then why are you talking to me?' I ask quizzically.

'Because you look lost,' the girl shrugs, ' I don't think your dangerous.'

I don't like the idea of looking weak or helpless. But I do feel lost. I can't help it, I don't know who I am.

' You don't know anything about me. How can you make that call?'

She shrugs again.

'There's just something about you.'

I wait for her to finish but apparently that's her only reason. Under her gaze I stand up and brush dirt from my trousers. Thin material again. No wonder I'm cold.

'Do you need help?' the girl asks suddenly.

'I don't know,' I reply frustrated, 'I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't know who I am!'

'Then you need help,' she says decidedly and holds out a hand towards me.

'Come with me?'

I stay where I am for a minute, wondering if I should trust her. There's innocence in her eyes though and something's telling me to accept her offer. So I step forward and place my hand in hers tentatively. She smiles at me and I leave with her, feeling just a little better.

...

Pitch

'So guardians,' I sneer as they watch Jack leave the forest with the stranger, 'what will you do now?'

They don't respond but their expressions say everything. They're trapped in my snare, playing my game and they have no solutions. Not that they won't try, I know that for sure. I'm looking forward to seeing what they come up with.

'Shall we talk about that deal...?'


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy guys x) finally here is the next chapter, I admit I've been struggling with this story and finding the time to write it butttt I'm still going with it and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and maybe I can get the next one up soon fingers crossed! As always, please review, its great motivation and all xD enjoyy xP

...

_No memory, no clue, what will you do?_

_Don't worry Jack, soon I'll 'help' you..._

Jack

'Jack? Jack! Where are you?'

I stay crouched behind a bush, a hand over my mouth to smother my laughter. Peeking out of the leaves I wait for my pursuer to find me. She appears after a few minutes looking puzzled as she scans the surrounding area for me.

I wait a few seconds longer, until she's just passing the bush...

'Gotcha!' I cry as I jump out and pick the little girl up, whirling her around before lowering her to the ground to tickle her, mercilessly ignoring her pleas to stop in between her laughter. After a minute or so I let her get the better of me and her laugh turns to one of triumph as she sits on me.

'Beaten by a girl again Jack?' another voice echoes.

'I can't help it,' I protest in mock indignation, 'she cheated!'

'Did not!' the little girl giggles.

'Come on lily,' her sister says, 'let's let jack keep some of his dignity, he's hardly got any left.'

Lily jumps off me happily and runs over to her sister. I sit up, brushing leaves from my jeans and turn to glare at my torturer. Anna.

Except she's not my torturer. She's sort of my saviour. She found me when I was lost and helped me. It's been a few months now since she found me and I've been staying with her family ever since. They were on holiday when they found me and they've brought me back with them. It wasn't easy for them. There was some debate as to what to do with me, but being eighteen, so we think, they've decided to let me stay as a lodger free of charge until I can get on my feet. Which is difficult at the moment because I still don't have a clue who I am.

Anna's eighteen to, just. We get on amazingly well. And according to her, Lily, her little sister, adores me. I've barely known them a year but you wouldn't guess that.

'Come on,' Anna says, hoisting lily onto her hip, 'we need to get home, we're late as it is.'

Despite the time, we walk leisurely through the park that we've been playing in and stroll through the streets to their house.

By the time we're reaching home darkness is beginning to fall and the air is getting cooler. Suddenly, lily starts clamouring to be put down, chattering excitedly that it's finally night-time and she needs to get in to bed. I turn to Anna confused, she's grinning.

'Lily's never in a hurry to get to bed, what's going on?'

'Well she lost a tooth this morning,' Anna smiles, 'why do you think she's in a hurry?'

I continue to look puzzled as we head inside and when Anna finally looks at me again I give her a questioning look.

'What?'

'I really don't know why she'd be in a hurry because she lost a tooth,' I say.

'Well, when you lost a tooth what did you do with it?'

I stare at her because it's all I can do. I have no idea what I did with teeth that I lost. For some reason it feels like it must have been years and years since I lost baby teeth which doesn't make sense because I'm only eighteen so we've decided. But that just doesn't seem right.

'The Tooth Fairy?' Anna finally prompts when she realises I have no answer.

'The who?'

'The Tooth Fairy!' Lily suddenly chimes from beside me, making me jump, 'she collects teeth and leaves money!'

I laugh as she holds her arms out to me and I pick her up and carry her upstairs to her room, Anna following behind. Their parents are out at the moment but it's up to Anna and I to make sure Lily's in bed and asleep before they get back.

'What does the Tooth Fairy look like then?' I ask Lily once she's ready for bed.

'She's got wings and she's green,' Lily says happily, 'I want to see her.'

'If you've not seen her how do you know what she looks like?' I tease.

'Others have seen her,' Lily says simply.

'Lily's heard every story possible about the Tooth Fairy,' Anna says as she ushers her sister into bed.

'They're not stories,' Lily says defiantly, 'they're real. She's real.'

'You're right, sorry,' Anna says quickly although she flashes me an amused look when Lily's not looking.

'She's friends with Santa you know,' Lily tells me as settles into the covers.

'Who's Santa?'

'You don't know who Santa Claus is?' Anna asks, surprised.

'Maybe once,' I say pointedly, 'not anymore.'

Anna immediately looks guilty.

'I'm sorry. Santa is the guy who brings presents at Christmas which is once a year and near the end of the year,' she explains, 'he brings gifts to children.'

'That does sound familiar,' I say quietly.

Once Lily's dozed off we slip quietly out of the room and go into Anna's. She closes the door and flops onto her bed while I settle in her desk chair.

'So the whole Tooth Fairy and Santa thing, are they real?'

'Possibly,' Anna shrugs, 'although to be honest I suspect it's Mum and Dad that do it all. Santa and the Tooth Fairy are fairy tales for kids to enjoy.'

Somewhere in the back of my mind a small voice seems to disagree with this. But what do I know?

'Are they the only ones?' I ask.

'No. There's also the Easter Bunny, The Sandman and one other that I can't seem to remember right now,' she frowns for a moment and then gives up and gives me a brief explanation on the ones she can remember.

'There's also the Boogeyman, but he's a more a nightmare, kids don't like him.'

The name stirs some surprising feelings within me, fear and hatred and a strange urge to want to protect kids from Pitch Black. Pitch Black? Where did that come from? I ignore it all because at the end of the day, as Anna said, it's all stories to entertain, something for children to enjoy. I'm not a kid anymore. If I did once believe, I'm too old to do so anymore. So I change the conservation to suggesting finding something to eat and Anna agrees so we head to the kitchen, leaving the fairy tales behind.

...

Pitch

Oh, it's all so perfect. I can't help but snicker joyfully as I let Jack Frost's name slip from the girl's mind. Why make it easier for him? No doubt his memories will return soon enough but the more I can delay it the better. He'll still be weak whether he knows or not but it's so much fun watching him trying to remember. It's also most amusing watching the guardians frustration as they watch on helplessly. They've no idea how to help him and they're waiting, desperately hoping that it'll all come back to him soon so that he'll finally see them again.

The bunny is currently following him around the house while North watches anxiously from a window. I'm safe around them at the moment thanks to my threats towards Jack. They try to ignore me but it's so easy to provoke them. The Sandman's up in the air doing his job of sending sweet dreams to kids and the fairy is currently in the little sisters room taking her tooth. It's clear that both of them are distracted however and I love watching it.

It's a game between us at the moment, while I am doing all I can to stop Jack from remembering to soon, they are doing all they can to help him remember as soon as possible. Wherever they can they are trying to slip their names and their stories into the conservations Jack hears or is part of. Tonight with all the talk of the Tooth Fairy, they've had one of the best opportunities so far. Except that clearly, Jack hasn't really taken any of it seriously. It's driving them crazy and adding to my glee at how well all of this is going.

But I'm not spending all of my time following the guardians. I keep an eye on them during the day. At night, I'm re-establishing myself as the nightmare of the night, the darkness in people's dreams.

And tonight, I've decided to visit a certain special someone that has yet to experience my nightmares. After all, the guardians haven't suffered enough yet...


End file.
